You Know How I Found Out?
by WritingWings
Summary: A little one-shot based on Alexis's line from "Get A Clue." "You know how I found out that you proposed to Beckett?" This is her finding out and her reaction to the news. Pi makes an appearance.


The sound a phone ringing echoed through the quiet loft. Martha reached out and took it off the cradle. She answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Gram!" a perky voice responded.

"Alexis, darling! It's so good to hear your voice! How's Costa Rica?"

"It's great! Everyone's so friendly and I'm learning so much! I'm so glad Dad let me come! I even met someone," she admitted.

"Oh, who?"

"His name's Pi, like the Greek letter, and he's from Amsterdam. He's been here for months already and his research is key to the work we're doing."

"Well, he sounds like a very nice man," Martha said.

"He really is, Gram. And he's so smart and dedicated. It's really inspiring," Alexis said. "So what's going on there?"

"Well, we've actually had quite a bit of excitement the past few days. Your father proposed to Katherine last week!"

"Proposed? To Beckett?" Alexis asked softly. "Wow, that's great." Her voice said it was anything but.

"Oh, yes, darling. You should have seen him. He was so nervous about it, too. It was quite comical."

"I'm sure it was," Alexis responded absently. "Um, I think we're going out on a hike soon," she lied, "so I'd better get ready."

"Alright," Martha said reluctantly. "Be safe."

"Of course, Gram. I love you," Alexis said before she hung up.

She dropped her cell phone on the mattress, next to her. She let out a huge breath and at that moment, Pi walked past her open door.

"Alexis? Are you alright?" he called, seeing her tense posture and lowered head.

"My dad's getting married," she whispered.

"Sorry?" Pi stepped in.

"My dad's getting married!" she said louder, looking up. He saw that her blue eyes were full of hurt and confusion.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"For him, it is. But he's getting married and he didn't tell me! How could he not tell me?" Alexis stood up and started to pace. "I've never kept secrets from him. How could he keep something so big from me? Apparently, he proposed to his girlfriend days ago and he didn't call to tell me. I just found out from Gram!" She cried, gesturing to her cell phone on the bed. "I mean, it's not like I dislike Beckett. Did he think I wouldn't be happy for him, for them? Is that why he didn't call?" She looked at Pi, waiting for him to respond.

"Maybe he wanted to tell you in person," Pi suggested carefully.

"I won't be back for months! That's really the homecoming I wanted. 'Welcome home, pumpkin. By the way, I proposed to Kate while you were in Costa Rica.' Or worse, they could already be married!"

"Alexis, your dad wouldn't get married without you. He loves you. I can tell by the way you talk about him, you guys are super tight. And you just said you like his fiancee."

"I don't dislike her," Alexis clarified. "I'm not sure she's right for him. I mean, she's hurt him in the past and pushed him away, yet he always forgives her. What kind of relationship is that?"

"A real one," Pi said. Alexis looked at him in surprise. "My sister was in a similar kind of relationship. She would fight with her boyfriend and they always made up. For a long time, I couldn't understand it. The fact is, people make mistakes and everyone has emotional baggage. But if two people really care about each other, they are going to find their way back to each other despite the obstacles and the mistakes. No relationship is always smooth sailing."

Despite his words, Alexis didn't look convinced.

"And your dad would want you to at least accept his choice, even if you can't be fully happy for him yet."

Alexis sighed. "You're right. She does make him happy and I'm pretty sure he makes her happy. I guess, right now, that has to be enough. I'll have to work on being happy for them, but I can least accept it. Thank you, Pi."

"Your welcome."

* * *

I realize some of you are going to disagree with how I describe Rick and Kate's relationship. Maybe I'm just a romantic who wants to believe in Happily Ever After, but I do believe they love each other.

And I made up a lot of stuff about Pi. I tried to use what we know about him from the show, but it's not much. Dramatic License.


End file.
